A Very Sasukeful Thanksgiving!
by WeddingDress
Summary: Naruto and the gang have piled up in Sasuke's house for Thanksgiving dinner!While everyone else is chowing down on everyone's else favorites, Naruto and Sasuke each think what life would be like if their families were wit them...


Naruto : TURKEY!

Naruto and the gang had all piled up in Sasuke's house for Thanksgiving. The deal was, everyone had to bring something for dinner. Everyone but Naruto thought that Sasuke said that because then there would be a much longer list of varieties. But Naruto, knowing Sasuke, knew that he said that because he just didn't want to cook, being the lazy person he was.

Sakura : Hey Naruto! What did you bring?

Sakura already knew the answer to _that _of course.

Naruto : RAMEN! You'll Love it Sakura!

Sakura :_ I know I'll love it._ Sakura grumbled to herself. She honestly only ate ramen about a few times herself. But the way Naruto talks about it, she was so full of ramen that it could last her a lifetime.

Just then, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji walked in. Ino had an enormous pot. Much bigger than Sakura's. Knowing Ino, that pot was probably full of pudding, her favorite. And pudding it was.

Sakura only had a pot ( barely enough) of syrup- coated anko dumplings, her favorite. In fact, she loved it so much that she ate the whole batch and had to make a whole new batch. By that time it was close to midnight, so she couldn't make much. Ino wouldn't mind, would she? Just at that cursed moment, Ino noticed Sakura and walked over to her.

Ino : Hey Sakura.

Sakura : Uh… hey Ino...

Ino : What did you bring?

Sakura : Uh… some dumplings…

Ino : SOME? OMIGOSH! I brought, like, a ton of pudding! Why did you bring so little? Oh Wait! Being the PIG you are, you probably ate them all!

Sakura's face turned beet red. She tried to stay calm like Sasuke told her but Ino asked for it.

Sakura : Well Ino! Didn't I see Shikamaru talking to Temari yesterday at the library?

Now it was Ino's turn to turn beet red. Shikamaru heard but pretended he didn't and slipped outside.

Ino : Well! I... OH SHUTUP SAKURA!

Sakura : NO YOU SHUTUP!

Now a crowd started forming around them. By that time, Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari had just stepped in from outside. Now Temari was confused. Outside, Shikamaru was walking around like he was waiting for something to finish. And inside, Sakura and Ino were going all out. But Temari knew something.

Temari :_ I do not want to be a part of this._

Now Sakura's and Ino's fight was so loud that Sasuke came out of the kitchen wearing an apron, which was very rare. He had on a dark blue shirt with light blue jeans to match. The apron just made him look downright funny. In any other type of fight, Sasuke would run into it and fight with the good guys. Like any old hero would do. But this was a GIRL FIGHT which was EXTREMELY different. And DREADFULLY dangerous. So he decided to play it safe and went to where Sakura and Ino were. He decided to say everything as calm as possible.

Sasuke : Guys! Err - Girls! Don't fight! We are supposed to have a good thanksgiving dinner!

Sakura looked at him and felt ashamed. If only she was as calm as Sasuke…

Sakura : I'm sorry… Sasuke.

Sasuke : Good. Ino?

Ino : Yeah, yeah whatever.

Ino turned off to find Shikamaru. She was going to give him a good spanking when she found him.

Ino : _Now where is he?_

Everyone started putting their favorite dishes onto the long, elegant, dinner table. Actually, everything about Sasuke's house was elegant. Even the little cobwebs that are still under his bed on the third floor. He forgot them when he was taken by call from his secret admirer . There was just too many of them to count. About five admirers called him a day. That's why he cut the cord on his phone.

Sasuke: _That'll take care of them. _

Sasuke only had one lover that he actually loved. And that was-

Sakura : SASUKE! COME ON! ITS TIME TO EAT!

Sasuke : Coming!

Sasuke hurriedly walked to the dining table.

There was so much food on the table that there was barely enough room for more. And there was so much varieties! Sasuke was awed!

Sakura brought the barely enough syrup- coated anko dumplings.

Naruto brought the ramen. Obviously.

Ino brought the big-enough-to-feed-a-dinosaur pot of pudding.

Lee brought in super spicy curry rice which was , well, super spicy. Everyone made a mental note to skip that one.

Ten Ten brought 5 trays of Chinese food. More than enough for everybody.

Shikamaru brought in about 20 pounds of mackerel. It started to stink after a little while.

Choji brought in so much Korean Barbecue that Sasuke was a bit worried. But then, mostly half of it was gone! Right before his eyes! Sasuke blinked. Then rubbed his eyes. Then he saw Choji's stomach.

Sasuke : _I see_

He nodded and moved along.

Shino brought in tofu balls. At the sight of it, Naruto almost puked and was going to make fun of Shino. But then he saw his insects and thought better of it.

Kiba brought in beef jerky. Well, it looked like beef jerky. It was so smushed up and nasty that even Kiba wondered what happened to it.

Akamaru was under the table grinning.

Hinata brought soft bean jam. When Hinata looked at Naruto, their eyes met each other. Then Naruto winked at her and she almost fainted and went to the bathroom.

Gaara brought in gizzards, which shocked Sasuke so much that he had to use the table for grip.

Temari brought in roasted chestnuts which were roasted to the limit.

Temari : The roastier, the tastier.

Kankuro brought in a whole sack of hamburgers. Unfortunately, he forgot the meat for the burgers.

Kankuro: _I'll just take some meat from Kiba_

Kankuro glanced at Kiba's beef jerky, then quickly turned back.

Kankuro : _Never mind._

Everyone knew Neji didn't bring anything. But Neji thought differently.

Neji : Well, I did bring myself.

Choji : Actually, I'd much rather care if you brought food than yourself.

Which everybody agreed to.

Sasuke was still in shock. He couldn't believe there was this much food and so much people at the same time. When everyone sat down, Naruto saw the look on Sasuke's face.

Naruto : Hey Sasuke! You know, we're all family! So stop looking like you want a fly in your mouth.

Sasuke gave Naruto the evil eye _and_ the icy glare at the same time. Naruto shivered and tried to look the other way. While Naruto was trying to act like nothing happened at all, Sasuke thought about _his_ family. Sasuke couldn't even remember the last time his family ever sat together, then comes the whole village. Sasuke knew if he _did_ have a thanksgiving dinner with only the Uchiha clan, he knew it would be a very miserable thanksgiving. He would feel so uncomfortable with all those red, icy, sharingan eyes. While he would try not to pee in his pants, Itachi would probably kill someone just because they didn't give him good gravy and then there would be a riot and then- Sasuke shivered at the thought. Yet here with all his friends… he felt so comfortable with people he really didn't know that much. It was like they were his family. Maybe friends really were… good to have.

Sakura gave one glimpse at Sasuke and knew he was in dreamland, which was again, rare. Sakura was sitting right next to him, which she was very proud of. So she nudged him.

Sakura : Um… Sasuke? You Okay?

Sasuke : Hmmm? What? Oh yeah… fine…

They all started eating. All except for Naruto, which was seriously crazy. But like always, no one noticed. Well, except for Hinata, but it was always like that. Naruto didn't feel like eating so he stepped outside. He thought about what he said to Sasuke . The part about family. He thought about his family. Then he stopped.

Naruto : Oh yeah… I have none.

Naruto wanted a family so bad. Someone to love and protect and be there for. He felt so lonely. Everyone else had a family. It just wasn't fair. He wondered what it would be like to actually have a family. Then he could go on missions with his dad. And make ramen with his mom and pull pranks on his older sister and teach his little brother ninjutsu. That would be the life. Then at least someone would actually notice him. If he had a family, he could leave that park with his hands intertwined with his mother's and father's. No one would call him a freak or a clown. People would give him respect. But Naruto knew that he would never have such a family. His life will go on as always, being the lonely person he was destined to be. Living for him and only him. No one cared about him. And probably no one cared if he died to. And that was probably better. A life without Naruto. Sakura would jump for joy and so would the others. Everybody thought he was a nuisance a pest. If only…

The breeze blew his light yellow hair while someone approached.

Sasuke.

Sasuke : Naruto! Come back inside! I thought you lost your way to the bathroom!

Naruto : I know where the bathroom is! Plus, I would never stay this long in a bathroom!

Sasuke : Yeah right. Keep telling yourself that… Anyway, come back! People are almost done eating!

Naruto : Nah I'm done for today. I'm going home. _What am I saying? I don't even have one._

Sasuke took one look at him and knew what was wrong. Sasuke knew Naruto his whole life. Of course he would know what would be bothering him.

Sasuke : Family?

Naruto : Why do you know me so well?

Sasuke : Well, cause we're brothers.

Those words hung in the air for about 10 minutes. The scenery was astonishing. They were in the front yard. It was chilly weather right now. The trees were swaying as if they wanted to get rid of something in their branches. The road was empty except for all of their cars. The grass was clean and fresh. A perfect day for a Thanksgiving dinner.

Naruto : Sasuke… Really? You mean it?

Naruto didn't want it to be a lie. To make his hopes so high then make it crashing down. He couldn't bear it.

Sasuke : Yup! You got it!

Naruto looked at Sasuke and something passed their eyes.

**Hope.**


End file.
